


All About Her

by EllieofMidnight



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: I'm sure I'll add more when I actually know where I'm going with this, Multi, uhhhhhh I don't really know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieofMidnight/pseuds/EllieofMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane's planning a trip back to England for the summer, but there's something that you just can't stop thinking about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Her

“I’m not doing this again, Shane!” You snap, shoving your jacket into your bag. You weren’t in the mood for any of his bullshit today and you especially weren’t in the mood to have the same argument you’d already had at least ten times in as many days.

“Doing what?!” Shane glared up at you from his spot on the bed, his posture rigid as he watched you pack up your things.

It was stupid. The whole topic of conversation was stupid but.. You couldn’t help but get riled up about it. And you knew you were being unreasonable, of course you did, but there was something deep down that made you feel small and insecure.

You motioned vaguely with your hand towards the bed and then around the room, hoping that somehow it would give you the answer that you were reaching so desperately for. “ _This_.” You repeated, as if somehow saying it a second would suddenly give it a much deeper meaning.

It didn’t, and Shane simply stared blankly at you, although you could tell that there was a heat behind the gaze, “Right.”

You had just finished stuffing your Normal Boots jacket into whatever crevice you could find when you heard a soft sigh escape the lips of the boy behind you. You stiffen and wait for the scathing remarks, the monotone response that, no matter how hard you try, still cuts through you as if it was the first day all over again.

“You’re worried about me going back to England because… of Emily?” Shane asked and your heart stopped. You weren’t expecting that kind of reply. His voice was gentle and quiet, nearly low enough to be counted as a whisper. In a way, that made everything worse. You'd wanted him to yell, tell you you were being an idiot, paranoid. At least then you'd feel like what you were thinking was just you being ridiculous. But the way he had said it almost made it sound like you had a reason to be pissed off.

You stayed silent. That wasn’t it at all. Well.. Not really. Maybe a little bit. It was just that he never stopped going on about her. It was always about Emily. She was “special”, “one of a kind”, he wouldn’t stop talking about her!

It actually hurt a little whenever you would look over Shane’s shoulder while he was drawing, the same smug looking girl staring back at you from the paper. Challenging you. She looked like a pain in the ass.

He’d told you that she didn’t matter anymore. That you two were nothing alike and he’d moved on. But the way that he would describe Emily, the detail he would go into, made your stomach twist into knots. He’d shown you a couple of photographs too once and, granted, she was just as breathtakingly stunning as Shane had described. Big blue eyes and a smile that would have charmed a statue. And that hair. Long and bright pink, amazing really.

But if Shane was right about the two of you being nothing alike then… well, you weren’t quite sure what that said about you.

“No.” You shook your head, straightening up and moving your bag underneath your arm, “Look, whatever, do what you want. I can’t tell you what to do and I don’t want to.” You shrugged, offering Shane a quick, hopefully convincing, smile and made your way towards the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at a real, albeit short, multi-chapter fic?? I'm not sure how this is going to go as I haven't planned out much.. Oh well! That's the joys of living life on the edge!


End file.
